1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame prediction system and a prediction method thereof, and more particularly to a frame prediction system and a prediction method thereof capable of saving the transmitting bit and improving the frame prediction efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional overlapped block motion compensation (OBMC) uses linear minimum mean square error (LMMSE) to calculate the weight of each motion vector compensated predictor and multiply all predicted values with the best predicted value of each weight. Conventional overlapped block motion compensation primarily uses a motion prediction in a constant block size.
However, in the motion prediction of irregular block sizes, the linear minimum mean square error produced by the conventional overlapped block motion compensation will generate many weight parameters, and too-many weight parameters will give rise to an additional requirement for memory and storage space. In the meantime, the motion prediction of irregular block sizes will generate many geometric relations among the different sized block sizes, and each geometric relation requires using the linear minimum mean square error to find the best weight, and thus the under-determined problem may occur easily.
As to the aforementioned requirement, designing a feasible frame prediction system and a frame prediction method to save the transmitting bits to improve the frame prediction efficiency demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.